


A Place to Call Home

by Mukashii



Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Lawsan Week, Lawsan Week 2021, Light Angst, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: Day 4 of the Lawsan Weekprompts : Home in your Arms/Spur of the MomentSanji never felt like he belonged somewhere, even with people he cared about.That is, until he met Law.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177454
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	A Place to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! day 4 of the Lawsan week here!  
> Enjoy a bit of angsty boys for today x)

Since he was born, Sanji has never felt like he belonged anywhere. As a child, his family hated him and didn't miss an opportunity to show it to him more or less violently, and it was for this reason that he ended up running away.

After that things were better with Zeff, the latter was strict with him but taught him a lot, they both shared the same dream and he loved him like a father yet... the guilt prevented him from feeling completely at home at the Baratie. He couldn't help thinking, as soon as he was laying eyes on the old man's wooden leg, that it was his fault he had to give up his life as a pirate and the pursuit of his dream. He knew he was happy with his restaurant, but he couldn't shake the feeling when he looked at it.

Years later, when Luffy landed like a cannonball at the Baratie and asked to sail the seas with him and his crew when he didn't know them, he seized the opportunity to do something more with his life and dedicate it to not having regrets. He succeeded in it, he found a family among his friends and loved each day he spent with them with all his heart, but once again he was missing something. He couldn't explain what it was, but that feeling never left him and after so much time he made do with it. 

He finally forgot that feeling, or at least he learned to ignore it and enjoy what he had, and it worked out pretty well until he came face to face with Trafalgar Law. 

He couldn't explain why or how, but as soon as his eyes crossed his he understood. He understood he was just like him, that despite all his efforts he had nowhere to call "home" and where to go back to when he felt tired, that something inside him was broken, something he couldn't fix so easily. He didn't know anything about his life, he had no idea what he had gone through, and he didn't know if he would ever dare to talk about it with him, but he knew he was right. Someone with a look like his couldn't be someone who had known happiness, he was in a good position to know that. 

For his part, Law was intrigued by the Straw Hat cook, something about him drew him inexorably and sometimes when he looked at him he felt like he was looking in a mirror. This expression, which he tried to hide behind a cold and indecipherable expression, was hidden behind the Cook's warm smile. He could see the others hadn't noticed it, and he himself thought he made a mistake but when Sanji thought he was alone and no one was looking at him he couldn't fool anyone. 

He surprised him as he entered the ship's galley without the blond man noticing, his gaze seemed as if it was dull, empty and his joy totally absent. It only lasted a second before Sanji noticed him and his kind smile returned to his face.

"You need something, Law?" the blond man asked, looking up at him.

At that moment and for the first time in his life Law felt the desire to take someone in his arms, to reassure him and tell him everything would be okay, but he didn't do it because he didn't know how Sanji would react and deep down he knew it was a selfish desire. It was what he wanted. He wanted to remember what it felt like to feel a bit of human warmth, to have someone put their arms around his body for something other than hurting him, to have non-threatening words whispered in his ear, and to be able to close his eyes knowing he was safe. For this reason, when Sanji asked him if he needed anything, he simply shook his head gently and left the room loosely.

From that moment on Law would just observe Sanji from a distance and try to avoid being alone with him to escape the slight tension that would arise between them when they did, as if they both wanted to do something but didn't dare to take the plunge. 

One evening though, Law was hanging out on the deck of the Sunny, watching the sky and the ocean while being immersed in his thoughts. The Straw Hat's crew had been sleeping for a long time and the surgeon was taking advantage of this moment of peace and silence to immerse into his thoughts and enjoy the calm of the sea all around him, as if he was alone in the world. Except that he wasn't quite alone, the ship's cook just finished tidying up the kitchen and making his breakfast preparations and went out to the back of the ship to smoke a cigarette before going to sleep.

On arriving there he was surprised to see the other man leaning against the railing, his gaze turned towards the infinity of the sea bathed in moonlight facing him. He seemed totally absorbed by his thoughts, whatever they were, and he only turned towards him when he noticed his presence. Sanji then stepped forward, litting a cigarette, and stood beside him.

"You're not sleeping yet?" he asked, blowing out a cloud of smoke while turning his eyes to the moon as well.

"No," the dark-haired man replied, glancing at the other man. "I have a little trouble falling asleep when I'm not on my own ship.”

"I understand, it's an unfamiliar place, huh? I can make you something if it helps you, herbal tea or something?”

Law shook his head gently. "I'm fine Kuroashi-ya, thank you.”

The blonde shrugged and took a puff of smoke. "Alright then, well in any case if you need something you just have to ask.”

Law nodded his head and focused again on the landscape in front of him while Sanji did the same. 

In spite of himself, the cook couldn't help but think of his homeland when he saw the cold moonlight reflecting off the ocean. "Hey Law, you're from North Blue too, right? Do you happen... to miss it sometimes ?”

When Sanji evoked North Blue, images of Flevance and Minion Island assailed Law's mind immediately and he shuddered uncontrollably as he thought back to the things he had seen there. He didn't have only bad memories of North Blue of course, but it was those two fateful nights that always came back to him first when he thought back to his native region. "No, not really. I don't have anything or anyone to miss from there.”

Sanji chuckled without joy when he heard his answer, he was thinking exactly the same thing. For him North Blue only reminded him of his family that he would sometimes rather forget. "Yeah, me neither. Funny how some people don't hold their birthplace in their heart, huh?"

Looking at Sanji's face Law noticed his gaze seemed distant again, probably lost in his memories, and even before his brain reacted his arms were around the blond man's waist and his lips pressed against his own, as if by kissing him he could make them both forget those awful life-changing events. 

Sanji was startled by Law's gesture and dropped his cigarette, which fell into the ocean. However, instead of pushing him away, he closed his eyes as if by instinct while responding to the other man's kiss, who himself was surprised he didn't do anything to get away. His lips were surprisingly soft against his own and he had no desire to move away from him, even the warmth of his embrace was pleasant. 

Law noticed Sanji seemed to be carried away by the kiss and took the opportunity to deepen it, hugging him more firmly with one arm while his other hand was placed on his nape in a hungry gesture. He wanted to feel him against his body a little more, enjoy his warmth and his contact a bit much longer but he separated from him after a moment to catch his breath though he didn't move away. The surgeon looked into his eyes, as if he didn't understand why he kissed him like that in the first place and where he expected to see perhaps rejection he saw only surprise. He also noticed the young cook's cheeks were slightly tinged with red as his eyes were resting on him and his hands clinging to his shoulders. 

Still panting, he wanted to kiss him again. He didn't know why he wanted to hold him so much but now that he tasted it he wasn't able to hold back anymore. He felt like he finally found what he needed when he had the cook between his arms and he didn't look like it bothered him, rather he wanted it as much as him. So he created a room and moved them both into the bedroom the Straw Hats left for him. 

Sanji had no idea how or why he got into bed with Law yet he still didn't push him away, just like when he kissed him. He probably wouldn't dare say it, but he felt strangely comfortable, the surgeon's body pressed against his own as he continued to taste his lips. He also let it happen with pleasure when he slid his shirt down his shoulders and his pants down his legs, a slight shiver of excitement running down his body as he did the same as he took Law's sweater off.

The gestures of the two men were guided only by instinct and their desire of the moment, each wanted to feel the warmth of the other and lose themselves in the pleasure. For a moment they thought of nothing except the sensations they felt from the contact of the other's body, their caresses and kisses. The sighs they sighed, the discreet moans that passed their lips as they indulged their desires, their bodies pressed together in a soft yet firm embrace, their whole world was reduced to just that for a few hours.

It wasn't until the middle of the night, when fatigue finally took over everything else, that Sanji realized for the first time, Law's arms passed around him as he gradually felt sleep pick him up, he felt like he belonged. Without even needing to say a word it was as if they had agreed, they can become each other's anchor when they have nothing else to hang onto. They both took pleasure, they enjoyed what happened that night and are satisfied now. They understand each others and have the same needs so why not keeping it going after all ?

Sanji smiled thinking about it, how strange is it to feel so at ease and at his place in an almost-stranger's arms ?

"What's making you smile? "Law asked, looking at him with a small smile.

Sanji shook his head and hugged him a bit tighter. "It's nothing, I just thought about something funny.”

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Law's skin against his own, his body gradually numbed by slumber. Neither of them knew if this would lasts or if they would become more than what they were now but it was enough for them. The two men quickly fell asleep, exhausted by their night but somehow at peace now that they found each other to call a semblance of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it!  
> See you tomorrow.


End file.
